Tellement parfait trop parfait
by Agrond
Summary: Tahiti Bob s'est encore une fois évadé, et il va finalement tuer Bart... ou pas  OS fait suite à un coup de tête. Histoire classée K , mais prévenez-moi si je dois changer.


Au début, j'avais juste l'image de Tahiti Bob en train d'accomplir un de ses rêves (éliminer Bart Simpson, les autres étant liés à l'éducation), puis j'ai rebobiné le film, petit à petit, avant de trouver la fin. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai tout couché sur papier.

Disclaimer : Les Simpsons sont sous la tutelle de Matt Groenings, pas la mienne. Vous le saviez déjà, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

**CLANGLANGLANGLANGLANG!**

Les coups de matraques réveillèrent Tahiti Bob, un des plus célèbres clients de la section Haute Sécurité de la prison de Springfield (3e fenêtre au rez-de-chaussé en partant de la gauche, façade est). Il avait fait un rêve magnifique, où il se vengeait enfin de Bart Simpson, le môme qui l'avait plongé dans cet enfer rempli de brutes sans cervelles.

Prenant son repas du matin, Tahiti Bob, repensait à son rêve. Il avait réussi à tuer Bart parce qu'il avait agi simplement, sans un de ces plans tirés par les cheveux qu'il utilisait habituellement. Cela le convainquit de faire ce qu'il avait vu dans son sommeil.

La première chose à faire était de trouver un complice, car seul il n'irait pas très loin. Il avait déjà vu les pensionnaires des autres cellules : un homme avec une muselière et une camisole, Abe Simpson et le Serpent. Bob choisit ce dernier, car il savait qu'on devrait bientôt l'emmener pour être jugé sur son 84422e hold-up chez Apu.

Bob réfléchit un instant, choisissant les meilleurs mots à employer, avant de s'adresser au voleur « Hé, Serpent!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le palmier?

-Et si on se faisait la malle, toi et moi? Je t'aide et tu m'aides.

-Tu veux encore te débarrasser de ce moutard qui t'a envoyé en tôle, c'est ça? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne à t'aider?

-Hé bien... la famille de ce... moutard doit posséder tout un tas d'objet qu'elle croit sans valeur. Mais certaines d'entre elles valent sans doute un bon tas de blé, tu t'occuperas du matos pendant que je réglerai mes comptes avec ce satané Bart Simpson!

-Mouais, ça me semble correct. Je suppose qu'on agira quand on viendra me chercher?

-En effet. Je distrairai les gardes et tu les enverras au pays des songes. Attention, le voilà! »

Un gardien venait de pénétrer dans le couloir, un trousseau de clé en main « Gardien de prison, c'est un métier plutôt calme. Le vieux Gil a de la chance d'avoir trouvé un boulot pèpère! » Il ouvrit la grille le séparant et Bob en profita pour attirer son attention : s'étalant par terre, il simula une crise d'appendicite aigüe.

Le stratagème fonctionna et le Serpent put assommer Gil. Il libéra Tahiti Bob et tous deux purent quitter la prison par la porte d'entrée, l'ancien comique ayant revêtu un uniforme de policier. Ils se rendirent alors au Kwik-E-Mart où ils volèrent une voiture violette à moitié cabossée.

Le Serpent prit le volant et Tahiti Bob jubilait « Les cieux sont avec nous, mon ami! Cette... chose appartient à ce soiffard d'Homer Simpson! Je me sens comme Hérodiade recevant la tête de Saint Jean-le-Baptiste...

-Oh! Ferme-la ou je te balance dehors au prochain tournant! » Bob obéit, bien qu'ils venaient d'arriver à destination : le Serpent aurait été capable de faire un détour par l'autoroute pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Utilisant la méthode Homer Simpson, il rentra la voiture sans ouvrir la porte de garage.

Les deux comparses pénétrèrent alors dans le salon, où se trouvaient une mère et sa petite dernière. Aucune des deux n'avaient remarqué les intrus « Bonjour Marge, bonjour Maggie.

-Cette voix! Tahiti Bob!

-Je suis content d'apprendre que vous vous souvenez de moi, Marge. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de vous laisser faire, le temps que le Serpent vous ficelle.

-Quand les gens sauront que vous êtes chez moi...

-Ils ne sauront rien, et c'est tant mieux. À l'heure actuelle, le tas de saindoux qui vous sert de mari doit être dans un état d'ébriété tellement avancé qu'il a dû oublier le vol de son épave, et vos enfants devraient revenir de l'école d'ici dix minutes. Quand aux Flanders, ils ne diront rien de peur d'être traité de mouchard, les braves gens... Le baillon n'est pas trop serré? Dîtes-le si ça ne va pas!

-Hé, le palmier! Où ils sont les objets précieux dont tu m'avais parlé?

-Alors... cette vieille horloge de grand-mère, elle doit bien dater du XIXe siècle. Et il doit y avoir d'autres trésors entassés dans le grenier. Mais il faut d'abord s'occuper des gosses, ils ne vont pas tarder! » À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le bus scolaire se gara devant la maison.

Quand les enfants Simpson rentrèrent chez eux, ils s'immobilisèrent face au silence inquiétant qui planait dans la demeure. Ils ne virent pas la porte se refermer, révélant Tahiti Bob qui s'était caché dans le coin. Le criminel saisit un vase Ming ''Made in Taïwan'' et l'enfila sur Lisa, il se tourna ensuite vers son ennemi de toujours et dit « Bonsoir Bart. »

Le garçon se retourna, pétrifié par la peur, et Bob n'eut aucune difficulté à le saisir à la taille. Il fit alors signe au Serpent qu'il pouvait commencer sa chasse aux trésor, tandis qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine. Sous les yeux effrayé de Bart, il sélectionna un couteau ni trop aiguisé, ni trop émoussé, juste ce qu'il fallait.

L'évadé et sa proie montèrent alors à l'étage, dans la chambre du garçon, et l'attacha solidement au lit. Il leva son arme et dit à sa victime « N'aie pas peur, les Hindous disent que tu as encore plusieurs vies à accomplir. Enfin, comme on dit au casino : _les jeux sont faits, rien ne va plus!_ »

**CLANGLANGLANGLANGLANG!**

Des coups sur les barreaux sortirent du sommeil Robert Underdunk Terwilliger, plus connu sous le nom de Tahiti Bob. Il avait fait un rêve tellement merveilleux qu'il décida de le rendre réel. Observant les criminels actuellement logés dans la Prison de Springfield, il réussit à convaincre le Serpent de l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance.

Un gardien arriva à cet instant pour conduire le Serpent au Palais de Justice, Bob fit croire qu'il avait un malaise, permettant à son associé d'assommer le maton. Le Serpent changea de tenue avant de se diriger vers la sortie, abandonnant son complice « Hé Serpent! Tu es sensé me sortir d'ici! C'est ce qu'on avait dit!

-Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait la moindre promesse, mon pote. Et surtout pas avec toi, le palmier. Allez à plus, j'ai une bicoque à vider de son mobilier!

-Ho rage, ho désespoir! Ce plan était si beau, tellement parfait! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas fonctionner? Était-il trop parfait? Pourrais-je un jour me venger de Bart Simpson? Vraiment, ce rêve était vraiment trop beau que pour être vrai! »

* * *

Alors? Vous pensiez vraiment que Bob allait enfin se venger? Le bouton review n'attend que vous!


End file.
